


Things you shouldn't investigate

by SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe/pseuds/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe
Summary: Makoto explored a side of Kyoko. Kyoko is unvisibly melting.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 31





	Things you shouldn't investigate

**Author's Note:**

> They're adorable ship

"Naegi, what are you doing? "Kyoko walks inside the dining hall as Makoto turned around, almost startled "Oh, I'm just reading some books" Kyoko sat next to him, peeking over what he's reading "It's very unusual for you to read some books around this time" Makoto flicked the page over and look at Kyoko "I have nothing to do, so I thought about killing some time" Kyoko stands up and look at him "Then let's go" Makoto tilts his head "Where are we going? " Kyoko let a small sigh " Doing more investigation, the third floor should be unlocked for now" Makoto doesn't have anything to do so he just go with it "Okay" as he follows Kyoko out of dining hall

As they walks together, Makoto glanced at Kyoko hand, well it does look little lonely. 

Kyoko jolt a little as she felt a small hand gripping hers gently "What are you doing? " Makoto smiles "Isn't it obvious? I'm holding your hand, it does look lonely you know" Kyoko sighs "Now's not time for affection, Naegi" Makoto grins "Kyoko you could've said you liked it! "Kyoko blushed slightly and look away "Don't say such unnecessary things, we should focus on investigation" Makoto grip her hand with both of his hands and give her a big smile "Nah I rather investigate Kyoko! "Kyoko chuckled "Stop saying such childish words Naegi" Makoto blinks "What? " Kyoko smirks a little "Don't act innocent, you look like a child" Makoto pouts "How can you not get that I really like you? " Kyoko blushed deeper "What are you saying? "

Makoto put his hand on Kyoko chest, just right above her heart "I would like to investigate your heart! "He giggled after and Kyoko look away, sweeping off his hand "How unnatural of you to act like this so sudden, Naegi" Makoto look down "It's because I really, really like Kyoko" Kyoko can't give much detail but why is her heart felt like it gonna melt? 

"Stop this nonsense" Kyoko crossed her arms. 

Heart pounding fast as Kyoko felt a small pair of arms around her "You kept saying that but you're deep red! "Makoto smile childishly "Urk..! "Kyoko blush deepening "Naegi, please don't go any further" Makoto put his head on her chest "Did I excite your heart? It's pounding fast! "Kyoko replied as she felt the heat on her face kept getting higher and higher "Naegi... There's thing you shouldn't investigate" Makoto look up to her "I shouldn't investigate? "

Kyoko never go emotional over littiest stuff... Yet she's spilling it all over on adorable boy with ahoge. 

"I.. Never go this length on someone... Yet you, distractfully manage to scoop me out. If you keep going with this acting, you may take responsibilities, y'know.. "Kyoko look away as she finishes saying that "I don't mind, afterall, I do love you! "Makoto smiles brightly "You dumb adorable boy" Kyoko says softly with a little frust and feel "Hmph, lets focus on main investigation instead" she broke the hug and cross her arms together, walking ahead and stops, turning her head to Makoto. 

"Well what are you waiting for? "Kyoko looks at him. 

Makoto eyes sparkles as he run toward Kyoko and fetching her hand, running together with him. 

"N-Naegi..! "

"I love you Kyoko! "

As they run together, Kyoko blushes. 

"I-I guess... I love you too.. "

Makoto stops and Kyoko stopped too. 

Before Kyoko could say anything, Makoto kiss her, hands on her shoulder. 

Kyoko are melting, melting sweetfully into the love and kisses.


End file.
